


Restos de Naufragio

by LoomMirror



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Fights, Self-Destruction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoomMirror/pseuds/LoomMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de James Norrington, deshonrado, en Tortuga.</p><p>Cronología: Antes y durante El Cofre del Hombre Muerto, posterior a mi fic "Ascenso y Caída".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restos de Naufragio

Aun conservaba parte del uniforme. La casaca, el sombrero y la peluca, para ser precisos. No tenía intención de vender la casaca, le tenía cariño, además, dudaba que ningún repuesto aguantase ni la mitad de lo que estaba aguantando ese buen paño inglés. La peluca estaba demasiado destrozada para que le diesen nada por ella, y de todos modos ya no se la ponía, la llevaba guardada en el bolsillo, por los viejos tiempos. En cuanto al sombrero, nadie querría comprarlo. Era demasiado obvio que pertenecía a un miembro de la Marina Real. La casaca podía destrozarla y venderla por piezas, pero el sombrero, aun sin brocado, seguía siendo el sombrero de un oficial. Y era un buen sombrero, después de todo.

El resto del uniforme había acabado vendiéndolo o cambiándolo por comida, bebida o una cama. Hizo un buen negocio con los zapatos, eran de excelente calidad, con hebillas de oro. Pudo vivir una semana entera sin privaciones y comprar un par de botas algo rozadas, pero aun en buen estado. Las medias y la corbata le permitieron dormir caliente unas cuantas noches, al fin y al cabo eran de seda, enviadas desde Londres por su queridísima madre. Si ella supiera quién las llevaba ahora... El chaleco lo vendió por piezas: primero los botones de oro, uno por uno, luego arrancó el brocado y luego vendió el chaleco propiamente dicho. Las calzas se las cambió al posadero por un repuesto de menor calidad y dos botellas de ron, que de todos modos estaba algo aguado. Con el cinturón había hecho un buen negocio, cambiándolo por otro de cuero y un tahalí bastante elegante. Las armas las necesitaba, no pensaba venderlas. No importa lo borracho y hundido que uno esté, jamás hay que perder de vista el objetivo.

Sparrow. El maldito bastardo tendría que aparecer por allí tarde o temprano. Todos lo hacían. En el Caribe había una gran cantidad de caladeros y puertos francos frecuentados por piratas, pero al final todo el mundo acaba en Tortuga. No es que necesitase matarle, ni que le creyese único culpable de su desgracia. No estaba tan desesperado como para haber perdido el juicio, Sparrow sólo fue un obstáculo con el que tropezó en su día y no fue capaz de levantarse. Pero necesitaba algo en lo que focalizar su atención, algo que le distrajese del hecho de que había tocado fondo, había terminado con todo, y su futuro era un enorme espacio vacío carente de sentido y de esperanza. Había sido. Ya no era nada. Ahora todos los verbos importantes estaban conjugados en tiempo pasado, todo lo había hecho ya, no había nada que fuera a hacer, excepto comer, dormir y emborracharse hasta perder la salud. Y entonces moriría. Cada vez que se sumergía en la insondable negrura de ese pensamiento, la botella de ron acudía a él como una precaria balsa con la que mantenerse a flote unas horas más. A través del velo del alcohol el mundo se volvía deliciosamente borroso, "Sparrow tiene la culpa" sonaba francamente bien, e incluso podía llegar a apreciar el entorno, más o menos. Se emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento, o hasta que le faltaba el dinero para conseguir más ron, momento en el cual era hora de buscar otras distracciones. Era raro que las mujeres se las proporcionasen gratis, pero cuando tenía dinero estaba demasiado sobrio para pensar en ello, y qué demonios, ya había ocurrido antes alguna vez, no perdía la esperanza. Y si no tenía suerte en ese campo, siempre podía empezar una buena pelea. Se había ganado cierta reputación en ese sentido, todos sabían que el momento en que al Oficial, como le conocían por allí, se le acababa el ron, era el momento en que empezaba el jaleo, y muchos tomaban medidas para evitarlo. Siempre es mejor una botella gratis que media docena destrozadas en el suelo, o unos cuantos dientes menos, o atravesar volando una ventana y aterrizar en plena calle. 

No, no había hecho muchos amigos allí. Y si hubiera estado un poco más sobrio o un poco menos furioso, le habría extrañado recibir ayuda. Pero no estaba en condiciones de apreciar esos detalles. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de percibir que hubiera alguien más allí peleando de su lado, el mundo se reducía a él, su espada y un montón de escoria repugnante. Y el ron. Y nada más.

Había ocurrido por fin, el espantoso mamarracho enjoyado había aparecido en toda su dudosa gloria, buscando una nueva tripulación. Qué irónico. Se colocó en la fila de deshechos humanos, anticipando con deleite la cara que pondrían al verle. Incluso sacó la maltrecha peluca del bolsillo y se la colocó para que le reconocieran mejor. Cada vez estaba más feliz y más furioso, todo a la vez. El que tomaba nota de los nuevos marineros era nada menos que Gibbs, vieja rata miserable, ¡Joshamee Gibbs, que había sido marinero de primera en el Impávido cuando él no era más que un teniente con expectativas de promoción! Tanta ironía junta le mareaba aun más que el alcohol que llevaba en el estómago.

Se presentó como un recluta más y ni siquiera le miraron a la cara. ¿Cual es tu historia? le preguntaron. Y él contestó, escupiéndole a la cara a ese cerdo traidor todo lo que llevaba meses rumiando para sí mismo, mientras Sparrow, el miserable, intentaba escurrirse fuera de la taberna. Y así comenzó la pelea, como tantas otras, quizá un poco más grande, un poco más peligrosa, un poco más... multitudinaria. Y James se volcó en ella como lo había hecho siempre, con pasión, con entrega, borracho como una cuba y sin atender a nada de lo que le rodeaba, a menos que llevase un arma y fuese contra él. Peleando con la destreza de veinte años al servicio de la corona, sin importarle ya demasiado lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. 

Y lo que ocurrió fue una botella, estrellándose contra su cabeza.

Piratas.


End file.
